This invention relates generally as indicated to a planing tool, and more particularly, to a planing tool for positively retaining an elongated planar blade in place during use while permitting ready removal and replacement of the blade as desired.
Heretofore, it has been the usual practice to attach planar blades to their respective holders by screws and the like in the manner shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,839,817 and 3,531,841. The use of such screws of course adds to the cost of the device, and also adds to the amount of time required to change blades. In addition, such screws may become damaged or cause damage during use of the tool, and such screws may be misplaced or lost, rendering the tool unusable.